Libera me from hell
thumb|center|335 px"Libera me from hell" - одна из основных тем второй части "Гуррен-Лагана", является уникальным произведением, сочетающим в себе оперную музыку и рэп. Впервые использовлалась в 25 эпизоде. Текст Оригинальный текст= thumb|center|335 px Do the impossible See the invisible Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable Break the unbreakable. Row! Row! Fight the power! Power to the peeps, power for the dream Still missing piece scattering, so incomplete We be the most incredible soldier from underground See how easy, they all fall down Digging to the core to see the light Let's get out of here babe, that's the way to survive, ya Top of the head, I'm on the set Do the impossible, don't you wanna bet? Cuz, a lot of things changed, we be waiting in vain If you wanna get by, no pain no gain Wow! Fakers wanna test me again Sorry, my rhyme's gonna snatch your brain, yo I'm still starving for the straight up shit We gonna make it happen with the crazy rap skill Get ready to rumble, now is the time, uh huh If you ain't know, now you know Good luck fellows! Libera me, Domine, de morte aeterna, In die illa tremenda. In die illa Quando coeli movendi sunt terra, Dum veneris judicare saeculum per ignem. Tremens factus sum ego et timeo, Dum discussio venerit atque ventura ira. 2nd verse dedicates to the real peeps What we got to say is so real thing Cuz, revolution ain't never gonna televise Kicking the mad flow, microphone phenotype Open your third eye, seeing through the overground I'm about to hit you with the scream from the underground Whole city is covered with the cyber flavor “G” is in your area, one of the toughest enigma. Dies illa, dies irae, Calamitatis et miseriae (Dies illa dies magna Et amara valde. Et amara valde) Do the impossible See the invisible Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable Break the unbreakable Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do Just break the rule, then you see the truth Просто нарушь правило, тогда тебе откроется правда - This is the theme of “G” coming through baby! Row! Row! Fight the power! Fight the power! (Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine) Do the impossible See the invisible Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable Break the unbreakable Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do Just break the rule, then you see the truth This is the theme of “G” coming through baby! Row! Row! Fight the power! (Requiem aeternam, dona eis Requiem) Do the impossible See the invisible Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable Break the unbreakable Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do Just break the rule, then you see the truth This is the theme of “G” coming through baby! Row! Row! Fight the power! (Et lux perpetua luceat eis) What you gonna do is what you wanna do Just break the rule, then you see the truth This is the theme of “G” coming through baby! Row! Row! Fight the power! (Libera me, Domine) Do the impossible See the invisible Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! (Libera me, Domine) |-|Русский= Сделай невозможное, Узри незримое. Дерись! Дерись! Отстаивай свою власть! Прикоснись к неприкосновенному, Разрушь нерушимое. Дерись! Дерись! Отстаивай свою власть! Власть народу, власть во имя мечты. Не хватает незначительного элемента, но без него всё незаконченно. Мы - самые невероятные бойцы подполья; Смотрите, как все остальные терпят поражение на раз-два. Копаем в самую суть, чтобы увидеть свет. Давай убираться отсюда, детка, так сможем выжить, ага. Импровизация - и я тут как тут на съёмочной площадке. Do the impossible, don't you wanna bet? Я сделаю невозможное - поверь Многое изменилось, и наше ожидание теперь напрасно. Если хочешь справиться - работай: без труда не выловишь и рыбки из пруда. Но вот нашли меня снова... Прости, но рифмы мои вынесут вам мозг. Я истосковался по искренности, И мы сделаем её явью благодаря нашей судьбе. Приготовьтесь хорошенько пошуметь, сейчас самое время, угу. Если вы не знали, то теперь знаете. Удачи, ребята! Освободи меня, Господи, от смерти вечной, В тот страшный день. В тот день, Когда содрогнутся земля и небеса, Когда придёшь Ты судить род людской на муки огненные. Трепещущий, готовлюсь я и убоюсь, Благоговейно грядущего суда и грядущего гнева. Второй куплет посвящается тем,кто идёт вперёд. Те вещи, о которых мы хотим сказать, реальны, Потому революция никогда не освещается телевидением. Смотри на вещи по-другому... Открой свой третий глаз, способный видеть то, что под поверхностью. Сейчас я оглушу тебя криком из реальности. Весь город пронизан ароматом ожиданием. Мы осуществим мечту! Этот день, день гнева, Опустошения и разорения. (Этот день, день великого И безмерного горя. Безмерного горя.) Делай невозможное, Узри незримое. Вперёд!Вперёд! Дерись с честью! Прикоснись к неприкосновенному, Разрушь нерушимое. Вперёд!Вперёд! Дерись с честью! Ты будешь делать то, что нужно. Просто нарушь ограничение, тогда тебе откроется правда - Так идём мы вперёд! Дерись! Дерись! Отстаивай свою власть! Отстаивай свою власть! (Покой вечный даруй им, Господи) Делай невозможное, Узри незримое. Дерись! Дерись! Дерись с честью! Прикоснись к неприкосновенному, Разрушь нерушимое. Дерись! Дерись! Отстаивай свою власть! Ты будешь делать то, что нужно. Просто нарушь ограничение, тогда тебе откроется правда - Так идём мы вперёд! Дерись! Дерись! Отстаивай свою власть! (Покой вечный, даруй им покой) Сделай невозможное, Узри незримое. Дерись! Дерись! Отстаивай свою власть! Прикоснись к неприкосновенному, Разрушь нерушимое. Дерись! Дерись! Отстаивай свою власть! Ты будешь делать то, что нужно. Просто нарушь ограничение, тогда тебе откроется правда - Так идём мы вперёд! Дерись! Дерись! Отстаивай свою власть! (И да сияет им вечный свет) Ты будешь делать то, что нужно. Просто нарушь ограничение, тогда тебе откроется правда - Так мы идём вперёд! Дерись! Дерись! Отстаивай свою власть! (Освободи меня, Господи) Сделай невозможное, Узри незримое. Дерись! Дерись! Отстаивай свою власть! Вперёд!Вперёд! Дерись с честью! (Освободи меня, Господи) Категория:Музыка Категория:Мир Гуррен-Лаганна